Conventional methods for interconnecting a flip chip to a substrate include an Anisotropic Conductive Film (ACF) with Ni or Ni/Au coated polymer particles in which a contact type interconnection is made. Fragments of the polymer film which remain trapped at the interconnection point often lead to poor electrical contact and reduced reliability of the package. Additionally, the polymer film reduces the reliability of the bonding interface during the chip bonding process. Conventional flip chip techniques that use either ACF, Non-Conductive Adhesive (NCA) or Non Conductive Polymer (NCP) also suffer from problems in curing the adhesive on adjacent bonding sites on a substrate during the chip bonding process.